Fooled Mazoku
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Xellos loves to play mind games with others as a way to amuse himself. What happens, when his the one being played? Rating for cursing.
1. Prolouge

* * *

  


* * *

Okay, this chapter is short cause thats the way life is LOL. No seriously, I'll update soon the rest of the story. I thought of it while trying to tune out my T.O.K class. It's soooo boring. Anyway, please be nice with the reviews. I'm still knew at writing stories and I don't have much confidence in me. T.T REVIEW PLEASE!!

Sadly I don't own slayers...

* * *

Prologue

Xellos was many things. He was on of the most powerful Mazoku, being the only one to hold the title of both: priest and general, as well as being Beastmaster's right hand man.

Fellow Mazoku would tremble at his sight. And he likes it. No, he _loves_ it. The fear, the desperation. It was so easy to feed of this emotions that truth be told, he found it to be rather... boring.

Playing mind games with his prey did give him a new way to pass the time. But since his targets were always Mazoku who had betrayed his master, or some human who happened to be in possession of a powerful relic of some sort, the games were to easy and rather short. No one played to long with him because they were either weak or feared him to much to play along and that made his games dull.

But when he had met Lina and her companions, well, lets just say he wanted to get on his knees and thank every deity in existence for their creation. They provided him with the sort of amusement that you never tired of. They didn't fear him even if the knew who and what he was. They were always cautious and suspicious of him but that was it. What he found most fascinating about them, was that even if the knew he was using them, they would always play along to see what happened.

To sum it up, Xellos lived for the thrill he got when manipulating his "toys" to do what he wanted and watch them think it was all their own idea. He loved how they all fell for his mind games and the emotions he fed of when they found out they had been fooled. Once again, in Linas case.

But if there was something that Xellos hated, it was when someone managed to play with _his_ head. It almost never happened. And when it did, the one guilty wouldn't live to tell about it.

* * *

Please REVIEW!! But don't flame please. T.T


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the official first chapter. It's rather rough but oh well. Gotta start somewhere. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Reunions, Exchange of words, and a start of an idea

It all started when Xellos found himself with absolutely nothing to do. He went to his master in hopes of being assigned and interesting mission. Surprisingly, there weren't any missions available.

Startled by this, he went about mopping around and thinking what he could do to entertain himself. Making up his mind, he decided to go find Lina and company.

"_Lina-san always provides entertainment where ever see goes." _He thought happily.

After locating them, he phased in front of the large inn they were currently staying at. He smiled. Even from outside he could hear the arguments over food and such coming form inside. Just then did he notice it was midday.

Stepping inside, he notice his delightful surprise that not only was the whole gang present, but the golden dragoness sat at the table with them.

"_Such fun I am going to have today!" _He thought as his grin grew.

As he walked towards them he noticed a lot of the usual things in the group. Lina and Gourry were literally killing each other for a piece of what ever it was they were eating at the moment. The chimera was silently drinking wine and next to him the Seyrunn princess tried to save some food before it was gone. Filia was, as always drinking tea and tensed immediately when she felt his presence nearby.

"Konichiwa minna-san, ogenki desuka?" 1 - He asked merrily.

"Xellos!" - Screamed the group upon seeing him.

Everyone had stopped eating. Lina and Filia had stood up form their seats. For a few seconds Xellos felt everyones emotions at his appearance. They were varied but none of them displeased him.

Gourry, the ever oblivious yet thoughtful swordsman, was a mix of surprised and welcoming recognition. Xellos was sure the swordsman didn't fully comprehend who he was and what he was capable of doing. The chimera sent waves of irritation while the justice princess just felt surprised but either then that she was calm.

Now, Lina and Filia were another story. Lina was pissed off and suspicious as well as offended. Xellos thought it was because she still remembered when he had told her how he had planned on killing her if Valgaav joined the Mazoku.

"_Though I would have never gone through with it. Who would be left to entertain me otherwise?" _ Xellos was surprised she was still offended by that. Even after she claimed she expected nothing less from him.

On the other hand, Filia sent wave after wave of frustration his way making him sweatdrop at the intense emotion. He kept smiling none the less. Getting under the priestess skin was always a bonus to his entertainment.

"What brings you around this parts?" - Asked Gourry

"Ah, sorewa hi..."

"DON'T you dare finish that sentence Xellos!"- Interrupted Lina giving him such a glare that the poor Mazoku took an involuntary step back.

"Now now Lina-san . No need to be so snappy." - Xellos said lifting his hands in a surrender sign.

"I swear Xellos, if your here to use us for one of your missions, I swear on L-sama I'll dragon slave your ass from here to somewhere the light doesn't reach!"

"Ah, then there's no need to worry about that Lina-san."

"Oh, and that would be because...?"- intervened Filia glaring daggers at him. Ah yes, the emotions were honey to him.

"Why very simple my dear Filia-san." Xellos started facing her making Filia cringed with the "dear" added before her name. - "You see, when I asked to be given a mission, I was told that there was none at all! Can you believe that?" continued Xellos making dramatic gestures with his arms.

"So you decided to visit us out of the good in your heart?"- Asked Lina somewhat curious.

"Well, the truth is that I was very bored so I decided to come visit my dear toy- I I mean, my dear nakama." He answered trying to hide his slip.

"hmmmm, demo na 2 Xellos, we didn't you just read a book? Or go fishing? No no how about..."

WHAM!

"Shut up you jellyfish brain!"- yelled Lina at the agonizing Gourry laying on the floor with a large bruise on his head, courtesy of Linas fist.

"Yare Yare" - sighed Xellos as he sweatdropped. "Well, anyway I think I'll be tagging along for a while. Hope you don't mind."- He continued.

"As long as you don't do anything that'll get us killed I really don't care." Answered Zel calmly still sitting at the table.

"Xellos-san is a good person even if he is inclined to do evil. But I know he will one day side with justice!"- declared Amelia with enthusiasm.

"_Guess that means she doesn't care"_ Thought Xellos sweatdropping.

"Chotto Matte! I reject this idea. Having a filthy Mazoku tag along with us! Ah Fire Dragon-sama, please help rid of this Mazoku!" - Declared Filia with fire in her eyes.

Xellos eyes twitched.

"Eh? Why Filia-san, I had thought you had grown fond of my presence, since I'm always there in time to save you from danger." -

Twitch.

" Ah well, I guess this is the way selfish people thank the ones who help them."

Twitch, Twitch.

"Ah, wari wari, hitoyanai, dragondesu3!" - Xellos said cracking an eye open while laughing.

"Xellos! How dare you! Nanagomi!" - Filia yelled griping her mace (which she had somehow in her hands at the moment).

Lina and the rest watched with boredom the scene of Xellos and Filia at each others throats while the rest of the people in the inn started to scatter sensing some danger.

That's when Lina got the idea.

"Ne Amelia, come here for a second."- Lina said with an evil voice, her face darkened with malice and mischief.

The ones present sweatdropped.

"_I don't like that look. It always leads us to disaster."_ Thought Zelgladiss but resigned himself to whatever fate Linas idea brought them.

In the background, Xellos and Filia were still throwing insults at each other.

* * *

1 (Good afternoon everyone. Are you well?)

2 (But you know...)

3 (Wari wari my bad / the rest not a person but a dragon...)

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update today or tomorrow! Please REVIEWWWWWWW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the final chapter!! I hope you really like it and pleeeeeeeeease review!! I'm really sorry i took so long. ENJOY

* * *

**Where the fun really begins, and the ending is not a really happy one..**

Xellos woke from his slumber and stretched contentedly on the bed. He had decided the day before that he would grace Lina and company with his presence for a while longer so he decided to stay for the night. (not that it was difficult for him to find them even if they ran away in the middle of the night, but it pissed of the dragoness and thus, provided him with more entertainment.). Remembering yesterdays bickering with said priestess, , he let out a small chuckle. Getting up, he opened the window of the room, letting a small breeze brush his face.

After some peaceful moments (in which he was planning new ways to torture his favorite toys), Xellos decided he had had enough of the "bad atmosphere" provided by the happy emotions of the villagers on the street and started to head down to the inns dinning room. On his way, he remembered the so called curse that plagued a shrine on the mountain top. Oh he could have so much fun with that, since he knew it was a hoax played by the head priest in order to gain more money. If Xellos told them it was true and pulled a few strings to make the hoax look real...

_"Won't that be a happy ending!"_ Xellos reached that dinning room in high spirits with the thought of having to "run" for his life when Lina and the dragonees found out. They were the only ones who still bothered in chasing him.

Once he entered tough, his cheery mood dimmed when he saw the ones he was looking for. Something was very wrong. First of all, he noticed then that their table was awfully quiet. No Lina chasing after Gourry and no fighting for food. Amelia wasn't giving one of her usual justice speeches, (the chimera never really make a scandal) and Filia was calm and drinking tea. They were all just... sitting there doing nothing of the things they would normally do. He reached out trying to savior their emotion and find out what was wrong. What he found made him pull make in disgust and confusion. They all had... tranquil and peaceful emotions. Really a nasty meal for the mazoku. He then approached them with caution.

"Oya? Is something wrong minna-san?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, eyes closed as usual. The others looked at him in a, welcoming manner?

"Are? Ohayou Xellos! We're perfectly fine as you can see. Why do you ask?" Lina answered with the most innocent face he had ever seen on her which made him rethink who he was talking to.

"Hmmm, this is really interesting, the usual vulgar girl with no femininity at all is acting all grown up and ladylike. I think that would tend to rise suspicion on one eh?" He countered with a casual tone trying to make her react by making fun of her.

But Linas emotions didn't change at all, and she just set there and... smiled at him! Xellos cracked and eye open and started analyzing her. When he was interrupted by a much (to his surprise and horror), sweeter voice.

"Why my dear Xellos, you treat Lina-san as if she were a criminal of sorts. But I really don't see anything wrong in her actions. She is as she was always been." Filia said setting her tea cup down and turning to face him continued: " Now, enough of this e, sit down and join us for breakfast." Xellos couldn't help but stare as she pulled the only empty chair out so he could sit down, next to her! What.on.earht?!

"Mou Xellos-san, take a sit and try this homemade bread, it's delicious!" Amelia said from her place next to Zelgladiss.

"No thank you Amelia-san. And you as well Filia-san. You are acting very strange and I intend to get to the bottom of this behavior." Xellos answered with confidence closing the eye he had opened.

"Come on Xellos! Don't be like that, its been ages since we last saw you! Since were taking it easy... let's catch up! What have you been doing until now?" This question surprised Xellos. It was like and unspoken law that he never talked about himself to the others and they did the same. But what surprised him the most, was that the question, had come from Gourry. He had expected Gourry to act like his usual self but apparently that would not be the case. What was more, he had half expected to hear Linas comment to be something like "Probably manipulating other people" or to hit him in the head for such an obvious question.

"Now now Gourry, you know Xellos is a mazoku. He was probably going on mission. But I agree with one thing though. How have you been? We rarely see you now." Was the answer Lina came up with. This made the Mazoku shiver. No flying fists, no curse words... no violence! Come on people live!

"Minna-san really is acting strange." The Mazoku declared with a somewhat angry tone.

"Ne ne Zelgladiss-san, why dose Xellos-san think were acting strange?" Amelia asked the chimera next to her.

"I really don't care. It's a fine morning. But I have to admit that Lina did seem a bit off when she touched "that"" He answered. This new piece of information made Xellos very muhc intriged.

_""That"? Hou... here i have a clue to what may have happened with Lina-san and company. Whatever it is, it's messing up my entertainment!"_ The priest thought angrily.

"Oh, and may I ask what "that" is?"

"Oh you know... "that". That thing we found at that place that time were we had that battle some time ago. It's really cool." Gourry answered.

_"Okay well that doesn't tell me anything at all." _Thought Xellos getting furious.

"What does "that" do?" he asked instead.

"Can't you see for yourself?" said the chimera.

"It makes us peaceful." replied the dragoness. "Besides, it's not really of any importance to you. This item is meant for humans and dragons. And a silly thing like that, having to do with the inferior races as you but them, doesn't really have such an effect on Mazoku." she continued taking another sip for her tea cup.

"Ah, Filia-san, are you finally admitting that you are inferior to me?" Xellos sighed finding comfort in being able to retort to the priestess words. "It had been known that the Mazoku race is far superior that the selfish dragon race." Xellos mused aloud circling the table and turning to look at the reaction of the occupants at the table. Waiting to feel the usual angry, annoyed and murderous emotion, to hear the outraged screams of Filia and Lina trying to calm her down. But, he found nothing. No outburst emotions, no twitch no nothing! They were all just sitting there still drinking tea of coffee! Now Xellos was pissed.

"Really, minna-san is starting to get on my nerves with this strange behavior." He said trough clenched teeth.

"Thats not it Xellos!" cried Gourry. "We just feel relaxed, and calm and stuff. Somehow we all, how do I say this..." Gourry continued. Xellos was curious to what the swordsman had to say but at the same time dreadful. They were like, indifferent. This item that made them act this way was killing him. He had to know what it was and specially the effect it had on his treasured toys. And he had to know now!

"Somehow what? Gourry-san.." Snapped Xellos, quickly controlling himself, giving all a bright smile which was betrayed by his twitching eye.

"Hmmm... ah I know" Glowed Gourry and with a smile and happy tone continued: "It's like you don't have any more effect on us anymore."

Xellos froze. His eyes pooping open. The last words echoed in his mind like a mantra "no effect on us anymore; no effect on us anymore..." He could feel a black void trying to absorb him. His mind went blank and all around him seem to disappear. The ones at the table seemed totally oblivious to his reaction. His staff fell to the ground with a thud that seemed to foresee chaos. Never, never in his life had Xellos not have an effect on people. He fed off their dark emotion for crying out loud! It's what he lived for. This... was not happening. It was just a bad dream. One which he would soon wake up and face the truth: that Lina and Filia were easy prey and fun to mess with.

"Li-Lina-san..." Xellos managed with a shaky voice, eyes closing once again.

"Yes Xellos? Oh my, you look livid, are you sick?" replied Lina with concern.

"Is what Gourry-san says true?"

"My dear Xellos." Interrupted Filia cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "I shall explain why this is true. Apparently, "that", as I have explained earlier, makes us want to have a... a peaceful and easygoing life. Sort of like, a normal life if you may..." Continued the dragoness.

"But... but that would mean you no longer have the desire to..." Xellos couldn't fine it in him to finish that sentence. If he said it, it might become real.

"I suspect what you are thinking Xellos-san." Amelia, who was looking at him in a worried manner, spoke up having finishing her tea. She seemed quite dazed as she uttered the next words. As if she were in a lifetime dream experience. "We will probably stop our quest to defeat darkstar. It is not our responsibility and we wish to star a new life. We will also avoid any circumstance that will make us have to use violence. In other words, we will stop fighting and settle down."

"WHAT!?" Screamed horrified the poor Mazoku, his eyes popping open and widened to their limit. He was about to pass out of shock.

Xellos was outraged. This was not something he had counted on. It was not something he would even imagine. This... was saying goodbye to his entertainment, not to mention he needed them to defeat darkstar. He wanted to know what this item was, he wanted to know now and destroy it. It wasn't natural for Lina the bandit slayer to not want to fight. He had to restore everything to it's natural order.

"Would you like a cup of tea Xellos-kun?" asked Filia with and angelical smile and untroubled by his display of horror. That did it. Xellos snapped. This had gone far enough. He would get to the bottom of this and undo it.

In a single moment he grabbed his fallen staff, the outraged expression in his eyes become that of a killer determined to find his victim and very close to a madman. With a final look at all the presents (who were all finishing their breakfast and sitting contently), "Oh for crying out loud!" he thought and phased back to where ever it was he lived. (A/N: sorry but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't really find the place he and Zellas live in... if u know please be sure to tell me!! Thanks!) Once there he headed fo the library which contained every piece of information about spells, items, diseases, cures, history and such that his master Zellas could get her hands on. He then reached for the first book in the "dark items section", sat down and began reading.

"I will find out what this item is and have back my toys. No body, and I mean nobody messes with my toys and live!" I said out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, the occupants of the dinning room were looking at the slayers group like they had gone crazy or something because they had been laughing their heads of for the past hour.

"Did you see his face!! OMG that was hilarious!!" Said Lina holding her stomach with one arm and banging the table with her fist.

"I was worried we wouldn't be able to control our emotions but it looks like he didn't suspect a thing." added Amelia really surprised but smiling like crazy.

"I have to agree with that." Said Zelgladiss. "I was sure Filia would explode any second." he continued with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, I wouldn't let this chance to get back at him for the mind games he played with us get away. The single thought of his reaction was enough to make me ignore his remarks. I just hope he leaves us alone for a long while." She said in a tone that demonstrated she was proud of herself.

They continued laughing for a while until Gourry spoke a very logical and dreadful question.

"But, what are we gonna do when he finds out we tricked him? I'm sure his gonna be mad at us." Gourry casually.

Silence fell over the table. They had not thought about that, to entranced in playing the Mazoku. They looked at each other and swore. His comeback was not gonna be pretty. With that in mind. They quickly packed and fled that village.

* * *

Zellas was very disturbed by her right hands actions. he had being locked up in the library for almost a month now. He had rejected several missions, even does she made fun for him on purpose. She didn't know why he suddenly wanted to read every single book in the library. He hadn't even gone to bother Lina at all! She was now going to ask him in person the reason for his behavior since all the messengers she had send ended either dead or severely injured.

Walking into the library she could see that chaos it was in. Books were piled every where. Some were lying around. The shelf very very messy. "And to think to took days to but everything in order..." She sighed to herself. Spotting Xellos buried in a book almost twice his size she spoke.

"May I ask what your problem is that I personally had to come and put order?"

"Zellas-sama I am really busy at the moment." Xellos answered without looking up. This surprised Zellas. He was that most loyal and respectful being she had created. Never once had he showed such insult towards her.

"Xellos. I demand to know what your actions signify! You are becoming a burden. There are missions I need you to complete. And dare I say that darkstar is near to resurrection! Either you tell me what this is about or I'll personally see to you punishment for disobedience and disrespectfulness." She said in an angry tone which made Xellos look up. He was a mess, hair untidy, bags under his eyes, etc.

"I deeply apologize Zellas-sama. I am looking for an item that will reverse the curse that was placed on Lina-sama and company. They are probably somewhere nice relaxing..." he finished while a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

"What do you mean?"

And so, Xellos explained everything to his master walking around the room and making wild gestures. Once finished he looked at her with pleading eyes, asking her to understand. But instead, she just burst out laughing and didn't stop for a long time. Truth be told, that unnerved Xellos.

"Oh Xellos, there is no such item in this world." She said wiping the tears of her eyes. She was surprised at the boldness Lina had displayed. To mess with the Mazoku. Xellos in particular. Though she did not know if she should congratulate the sorceress for accomplishing what other thought to be impossible or to punish her for leaving her beloved priest in such a state. She decided on doing nothing.

"W... what?" Stuttered Xellos with wide eyes. He instantly knew they had played with him. He shrank to the floor letting the information sink in. Clenching both his teeth and fists he shouted:

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

Zellas thought this was going to be fun to watch. She almost felt sorry for the group. Almost.

END

* * *

LOL!! Poor Xellos... I'm mean... Hope you enjoyed it! and of course... REVIEW!!


End file.
